The Black Hole
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: A trainers gets suck into a mystery


Pokemon is copyrighted by 1993, 2001, and 2003 by Nintendo of Japan,  
Nintendo, Game Freak, and Creatures Inc..  
Scooby-Doo and Velma are copyrighted 1969, 1999, 2003 by Warner Bros. and Hana-Banana.  
Dr. Thinker copyrighed this story 2002. All right served. This is not a cross-over.  
it's just that two characters are named for characters in the second copyright.  
"The Black Hole"  
by Dr. Thinker  
The girl was standing out of the Pokemon Center. Thos girl had a dull brown hair  
that look like it had been combed by a short circuted mechine. She had pushed  
her metal male-looking glasses back on her face. Her black eye looked around  
the path. She looked in one of the metal on the side--This was part of the machine  
that locked the Pokemon Center at 11 O'Clock every note. She noted her  
dress was similar to her namesnake on a old 1969 comic mystery cartoon, Velma--That  
means her dress was a light yellowish-orange suit, with a matching skirt, and brown   
sneakers. She had a few Pokemon, Scooby, a "Mightyena". Hey, why not steal a name  
fom the same show that she got her name from. She look around to see if any  
were walking their dog-like Pokemon, or having a Pokemon battle near-by. The town's  
name was right out of a Scooby-Doo eposide -- "Mystic Heaven."  
  
#################################################################  
  
"Mystic Heaven" was part of the Eastern American League Of Pokemon Trainers-most  
Americans trainers nicknamed "THE EALPT." Like all Leagues--Trainers must pass  
8 Gym Leaders and collect their badges. "Mystic Heaven" leader was named, Xurix. She  
was all way up to something weird stunt or something---A few of EALPT Gym Leaders want her  
out of the EALPT, incluning Geraldie, a female who tried Dark Pokemon. It's nothing new--she had competed the Western American Pokemon League (WAPL) as well as the EALPT--- -but the arguements were against Valley City's Cizura, who Gym Leaders fight with normal types--but Cizuara didn't even have a normal-type on her 4 Pokemon team. She told anyone who act here that, she qoutes "I hadn't got a change to catch a normal Pokemon, because I too busy with the gym." Velma heard  
that question from a trainer who asked Cizura outside of Valley town's Pokemon Gym. She jogged  
to the location of the gym, near a rocky beach, but she was suprized to see what she saw. A 4 foot and 9 inches of normal-looking woman wearning a purple shirt and a purple shorts. Her purple loafers were kicking rocks like they were very upset Geodudes. Her hair was dirty purple--it look like Muk had a party in there."  
  
"What's up with that hair?" Velma asked.   
  
"A Muk's Dance Club." joked Xurrix. Her face had purple eyes and her link was purple was smiling.  
  
"You look like the next person to become a Purple Ranger." Velma laughed.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. I laughed." Xurrix remarked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for a Gym Leader to battle." Velma answered.  
  
Xurrix stated. "You find me, but I'm afaird I can't battle you now."  
  
"What happen?" Velma asked.  
  
"Just a few days ago, I was returning to my Gym to test my Gym Trainers, when I discover  
the Gym was missing as well as the most houses on the eastern-side of the town. Aslo  
I discovered my two Pokemon were mising as well"  
  
"Any clues?" velma remarked.  
  
"Nope. Not one. The Officer Jennys combed the area with a fine tooth-comb and come up  
empty hand..."  
  
"Any recent problems with those rotton Team Rocket members?" Velma remarked. Team Rocket was  
always causing problems in America. Rockets mostly work in bigger town--but some Rockets  
may show up in smaller town.  
  
Xirrux remarked, "The last time any Rocket members decide to waltz to this town--it's was in 1978. I was trying to trick people until thinking that he had a powerful pyshic Pokemon--Mew--but it's turn that it was only a Ralt. The last I heard that he throw the Pokeball until the water. He was arrest when one group of Rocket tried to pull off a stealing of gold from Fort Knock, he was arrested and imprision for life."  
  
"That means he could be free-if he didn't escape." Velma stated.  
  
"Correct. And Geradie had show her ugly face around these parts since 1993, thought  
she's been e-mailing the EAPT's Elite Four to get rid of me--but I'm protected by  
the EAPT Rules." Xurrix remarked with a smirk.  
  
"Any supernaturul problems?" Velma questions.  
  
"Trainers have spooked by a black hole that midnight every night. Any trainers  
who go in, never come..."  
  
Velma groaned.   
  
######################################################################  
  
Velma walked around the location and found nothing herself. She took  
out her Pokegear and check the time: It was 11:59. A small black hole appeared  
near her. Velma walked in and fainted.  
  
##########################################################################  
  
Velma awake to the sight of a tub in a bathroom.  
  
"Hello." a voice stated.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Velma.  
  
"My name is Cale. You are in 'Mystic Haven's Pokemon Gym.".   
  
A brown-skin hand give Velma her glasses. Clale was an African-American, wearning  
a paid shirt under overall.  
  
"What's you job?" asked Velam  
  
Cale replied, "To keep his Gym in working order. But recently Xirrux been acting strange...."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Velma  
  
Cale remarked, "She's forbid non-Pyshic Pokemon battles in a while...and Kate is inching for once."  
  
"Who's Kate?" asked Velma  
  
"Our actor." remarked Cale.  
  
"What do you mean?' Velma inquired.   
  
"Kate acts out different trainers types--her most common is Dark Pokemon trainer. She keeps on our toes and well as keep xirrux well-trained in outsmarting weakness of Pyshic Pokemon." stated.   
  
###########################################################################################  
  
"Cale, she's a New Holie?" A normal-looking red-hear girl dressed in a blue dress/skirt. She was rolling her Pokeball on the floor.   
  
"Holie?" Velma asked.  
  
"A person sallowed up by the Black Hole. We saw the Black Hole come right through  
the floor of Gym. We don't know and we know it's not  
Gym Leader's Pokemon. She only have a LV 34 Xatu and LV 35 Abra. They were playing  
in the basement at the time of hole."  
  
"Where is the Gym Leader now?" Velma asked  
  
"She should be in her room wondering what happen to the western-side of the town." replied  
Kate. "By the way, a one-on-one Pokemon. Same type--Dark."  
  
"I'm ready." Velma remarked.  
  
"Good, I choose, Meya!"   
  
A large Mightyena appeared.   
"Go! Scooby!"  
  
A Mightyena twice as large as Meya appeared.   
  
"This is going to easy as scaring Shaggy." Meya remarked.  
  
The battle was long and tiresome for both Pokemon and their trainer. Velma got  
lucky as Scooby used a "Swagger" attack to confused Meya.   
  
"Thanks for the battle." Kate remarked. "Something is different wrong with  
Xirrux She's having green-skin problem between 11:00 PM and 2:00 AM. I asked her what's wrong and she told me to mind my own and my own-Pokemon bussiness."  
  
"Green skin--I'm starting to think that's she isn't Xirrux." Velma stated.   
  
"Tell me something that I don't know." Kate remarked.  
  
###################################################################################  
  
Kate healed my Pokemon injuries and filled up their attack powers with some food  
and drink. She told the direction to go. It was different correct and found the fake  
Xirrux.  
  
She had the dirty hair purple hair and purple clothing that the real Xirrux had on  
her when I meet her. Her skin was green as a Bulbsuar's bulb.  
  
"What do you what?" the fake Xurrix asked. Velma noticed the mouth wasn't moving. "I'm busy."   
  
"A battle." I stated.  
  
"Get lost!" the fake Xurrix. stated.  
  
"Afaird to lose? Scooby, go!"  
  
Scooby-Doo stand very close to the fake Xirrux. The outfit changed, into a long white  
robe. Near the location of the human heart, the outfit was red as a Charizard's body.   
Scooby-Doo growled at it. I saw room changed in a hunting logde mix with a Pokemon  
Center's lobby.  
  
"Is that a Confusin attack?" I wonder. "Scooby, Bite that thing!"  
  
Scooby-Doo attacked the green thing wearning a robe on it. The dark was right near  
the bottom and she fall...and I tooked out a Pokeball and toss it....she was weak  
and I got her.  
  
########################################################333  
  
After Velma caught that Pokemon in my Pokeball--things want to fast. Cale and  
Kate were able to open the doors back to "Mystic Heaven", and meet up  
with the real Xirrux. I battle agianst Xirrux using Scooby and win  
her Mystic Badge. Things finally calmed down as some more  
information.   
  
###########THN###############################################  
  
"So what is this Pokemon?" Velma asked.   
  
"It's a Gardevoir, a Pyshic Pokemon." Nurse Joy stated. "Anceints myth claimed  
that it created the black holes. They can only do it a midnight."  
  
"That explains the black hole appearance and why Scooby effect it version  
of Xirrux strangely. Pyshic Pokemon can't handle Dark Pokemon--that explains. The catching of that Pokemon must had stopped the Pokemon."  
  
"By the way, it's 25 years old," Nurse Joy stated.  
  
"You mean--is Gardevoir is the Ralt that Rocket member throwed into the ocean." Velma stated.  
  
"You mean--ex-Rocket member who is now the Gym Leader of this town, Xirrux. That's the reason is that Geraldie wants her out--Geraldie hates Rockets. In fact, Xirrux was arrested at  
Font Knock by Geraldie in 1978."  
  
"Who told you all of this?" asked Velma  
  
"Xirrux, herself." Nurse Joy replied.  
  
##############################################################################  
  
"You back? You got my badge, what esle do you want?" asked Xirrux.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were a ex-Rocket?" Velma questioned.  
  
"You never asked for the name of the Rocket who visted the town in 1978." Xirrux.   
  
Velma blushed redder then a Charizard's tail.  
  
#############################################################################  
  
"Gardevoir?" I asked the Pokemon. "Why did you took over Xirrux's gym?"  
  
"Revenge for her throwing me away." Gardevoir remarked. "I would have  
got away if it was for you and that medding Dark Pokemon. What did  
you had to catch me?"  
  
"To save the lifes of humans and their Pokemon." Velma replied.  
  
"I'm very sorry. Do you mind if I help you to clean up my rotten record?"  
the Gardevoir asked.  
  
"That thought did cross my mind." Velma stated.  
  
"I'm reading that it's still in your mind." the Gardevoir remarked.  
  
"I got to get use to this." Velma remarked.  
##########THE END###################################################   
  
This story come from Garedevoir's Pokedex entry in "Pokemon Sapphire". In it, it mentions  
that it creates "black holes"--and we have a title for the story. 


End file.
